Asharas
Email: greenoj@cnc.bc.ca Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Height: 5'0 Weight: 110 Age: 15 Place of Origin: Tear Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History It had been a long journey from Tear to Tar Valon. Star, his Tairen stallion – or rather some lord noble’s stallion – had been a good companion and had provided a sizable sum of money when Asharas sold him to a merchant just outside of Tar Valon. Upon entering the city Asharas discarded his old clothes and with an air of feigned nobility purchased an outfit of silks and laces that he felt comfortable in but were still considerably more masculine then he was used to wearing. After he had purchased his clothes he bought some cosmetics, a bottle of perfume, and a silk bag to carry it all. With the last bit of money he had left he purchased a room at a reputable inn, bathed, ate and then got a good night’s sleep because on the following day his new life would begin… Asharas was born the bastard son of some Tairen nobleman and his mother a Mayener prostitute who died months after he was born from some god ridden disease that claims the lives of so many in her line of work. Life for Asharas had not been favorable to say the least, orphaned a few months old and left to be cared for by the “ladies” of the outer city. Growing up in the bordello had many advantages and disadvantages for Asharas. He counted himself rather lucky when it came down to it though. He had grown up with a roof over his head and at least one meal a day, which is a lot better then most commoners in Tear. All of his mothers - and he had many through the years as women came and went – were fairly protective of their young child and taught him many things from how to create a disguise using various kinds of cosmetics to how to wield a dagger in a desperate situation and to effectively immobilize an attacker using your fists and feet. Most of Asharas’ childhood had been spent disguised as a young girl because it wouldn’t have done to have a young boy working in a bordello. The patrons, mostly noble men, had left him alone for the first twelve years of his life because he was nothing to them but a young girl made to do housework and to clean up after their… business. Things started to change however when Asharas entered his teens. The women at the bordello stopped treating him as the harmless child of their affection; many of them became jealous of his youth and that he was prettier then a lot of them. He soon became the competition and all goodwill towards him started to become strained until halfway through his fourteenth year the majority of the household despised him. He found their jealously and rivalry a little confusing because it was not as if he were stealing their patrons (although many of the patrons began to turn their eyes to the “young girl”). It was the matrons of the household whom had been there for years who ruled that he must leave (under the guise that it was for his safety but in reality was due to their own vanity.) This betrayal crushed him and the confused youth was forced out with his few belongings. Now forced onto the streets Asharas had no choice but to do what he knew, what he had spent his whole life witnessing. This became very difficult due to the obvious problems with his anatomy and Asharas soon did what most desperate people tend to due; he resorted to a life of theft. Unfortunately his first and last attempts at pick pocketing or as a street thug left him bloodied and lying in a gutter. After a few weeks of starving and living out in the cold damp streets he decided he needed a new life away from that forsaken city. Asharas spent that night with a young noble lord who got a little more then he expected, instead of receiving the services of a beautiful young girl he soon found himself laying in the gutter grasping his offending regions while a young boy stole everything of value off his person and rode his stallion off. It seemed odd now that he, a Tairen commoner, was here staring at the fabled white tower from his room at the inn in hopes of starting a new life as a warder. He felt almost as if life were playing some kind of cynical joke on him and couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony of it all. A young boy just turned fifteen who had grown up around frills and lace who had long hair, a girls complexion, and was not only short for his age but rather slim with a grace quite uncommon among young men. He certainly didn’t seem to fit the fairy tale description of these legendary warders but what did he have to lose by trying? Glancing in the reflection of the mirror he applied some minor cosmetics to his face so that we would look his best today. He then packed up all of his belongings and with one last look in the mirror he set out to go to the white tower. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios